Las medias negras
by CRBXMLP
Summary: fue lo primero que vio de ella, y aunque por un momento la sintió suya, fueron las medias lo único que le quedó de ella.


Las medias negras.

_**"lo primero que miré nada más crucé las puertas, fue un hermoso par de piernas, cubiertas por medias negras." **_

El bar se había hecho mi segundo hogar, la vida me sabía a hiel, y la veia gris; de mis metas personales poca satisfacción obtenía, no es que me queje, solo soy realista, tengo mas de lo que necesito para solventar mi estilo de vida, incluso mas, pero solo me falta lo mas importante, dejándome así con lo que e tenido la mayor parte de mi vida…. Soledad.

Como suele pasar con caminos conocidos, me encuentro recorriendo este sin la necesidad de mirar por donde voy, tal vez sea el aroma a licor, a la cera para madera de las mesas y de la barra, a la perceptible pero inatendida musiquita de ambiente, o simplemente al leve bullicio que siempre acompaña a este lugar, un ruido que es ensordecido y devorado por el silencio de mi alma.

Como de costumbre empujo las puestas para entrar al lugar, mirando al piso ahora, y cuando elevo la mirada para ver si mi lugar de siempre está libre, encuentro el recorrido desde el piso al banquillo mas interesante que de costumbre. El frente de la barra es café, pero contrasta levemente frente a ella dos sinuosas y hermosa piernas vestidas de medias negras, la poca piel expuesta entre la minifalda y las medias es blanca como porcelana, casi podría jurar que si no fuera por la distancia, serían mis manos y no mis ojos las que las recorrieran una y otra vez, es tonto como un hombre puede prendarse de una parte del cuerpo femenino, pero pasa a veces.

_**"desde el banco de la barra lanzaba miradas tiernas, prometiendo con sus ojos, noches de pasión eternas" **_

Su figura le hacía justicia a sus piernas, la hermosa curva que su cuerpo adoptó al sentarse me cautivó quien sabe por cuanto, su busto cubierto por la negra tela a juego con esas medias era perfecto, me encontré a mi mismo fantaseando y asegurándome que calzarían perfectamente entre mis manos, cuando el hermoso tono blanco de su escote terminó con el negro de su ropa me topé con sus ojos, parecían haberme sorprendido en el acto, o inclusive…. Se veían sorprendidos por los míos…

Verdes océanos interminables absorbieron mis pensamientos, reflejándome aun alma tan hermosa como el envoltorio en el que venía, uno sabe a veces, solo lo sabe, cuando has encontrado a alguien especial. El leve fulgor de las imitaciones de candelabros de las paredes se tornaba en verdadero fuego color de las esmeraldas, contrastando en algo que por un momento fue casi imperceptible para mi.

_**"era una mujer extraña, se veía cara su ropa; me acerqué y le dije '¿hola, puedo invitarte una copa?'" **_

Toda ella irradiaba clase, pero el lugar donde nos encontrábamos me dijo de inmediato que era sencilla de corazón, quise guardar para siempre la hermosura de su rostro, su pelo era raro… no, era especial, un hermoso tono rosado a la par de sus finos labios, los cuales parecían tan dulces y adictivos como el licor que había venido a consumir hoy, nuestras miradas se habían cruzado y mantenido así desde el principio, sus hermosas piernas y su bello rostro enloquecían mi vista peleando por su atención, no pude mas y me acerqué.

"hola"- saludé luego de un rato de silencio-"hola"- me respondió mientras paseaba sus pequeños dedos sobre el borde de su copa.

Por un momento no supe que decir o hacer, la pequeña y aparentemente distraída sonrisa de sus labios me embobó totalmente. Las cortas y tal vez un tanto nerviosas miraditas que me dirigía me animaron a acercarme un poco, cuando el sonido de dos copas chocando me recordó donde estábamos, supe como romper el hielo.

¿gustas una copa?- le dije en tono gentil y sincero, pero eh de admitir, que también un poco interesado en el fondo.

Ella pareció sorprendida, mas no extrañada, los flequillos de su pelo rosado me escondían parte de su rostro, embelleciendo y aumentando el misterioso porte de la dama.

"ella dijo al cantinero 'un champagne, por favor' y yo dije 'a mi un tequila, y que sean de lo mejor'"

Su voz sonó tan deliciosa como la bebida que pidió, quise ganar puntos pidiendo lo mejor para ambos, y mientras disfrutábamos de nuestros tragos el hielo se derritió por el calor que crecía por mis venas.

"Sakura"- dijo ella extrañándome por un momento-"haruno"- completó luego de unos segundos.

Que nombre tan precioso, tan acorde, ella me miró y su cara me decía que esperaba algo, ¿pero que?

"¡Naruto!"- respondí apresurado al comprender-"Naruto uzumaki"- completé.

Una risilla se le escapó, pareciendo un poco tímida después.

"¿Qué pasa?"- pregunté para tomar confianza-"nada" dijo ella-"vamos,, dime" dije juguetón- "es que…."- dijo sin mirarme-"suena como a un tipo de ramen"- dijo con la risita de nuevo.

La acompañé en las risas por un rato, ¡si ella supiera lo que me gusta esa comida!

"entonces, Naruto-kun…"- dijo ella-"Naruto, solo Naruto"- corregí yo-"Naruto…"- dijo ella, un poco dudosa por la confianza que le brindaba un desconocido-" Vienes mucho por aquí?"- preguntó, casi reconocí la inquietud por charlar que en mi todavía imperaba-"con frecuencia, Sakura-Chan"-respondí.

De pronto nuestros rostros adquirieron un leve sonrojo que atribuimos al alcohol, enfatizándolo tomando un nuevo sorvo de nuestras copas. pero yo lo sabía, yo podía vencer a un elefante a beber, y la bebida de ella era muy suave como para hacerle efecto todavía. de pronto la música fue tomando mas de mi atención muy para mi sorpresa, sorpresa que rápidamente se devolvió a Sakura-Chan en forma de sonrisa.

_**"ella llevaba medias negras, de eso bien me acuerdo yo, cuando le dije '¿bailamos?' dijo 'claro, ¿por qué no?'"**_

La música era lenta y un tanto romántica, pronto me pregunté si esas bellas piernas vestidas de negro sabían bailar, me empujé lo ultimo de mi tequila para darme valor y hablé.

"¿bailas?"-pregunté nervioso-"si"- respondió sin captar mi pregunta, suspiré pesadamente y corregí-"¿bailamos?"- me miró raro, pasándose seductoramente la copa por sus labios, el sonrojo etílico era un poco mayor, y volteada por la refracción del cristal, vi su sonrisa-"claro, ¿por qué no?.

De su mano sentí por primera vez la suavidad de su piel, intenté compararla con el fino terciopelo, la seda pura, pero nada se le asemejaba. La pieza que sonaba era lenta y romántica, cuando ella puso su mano en mi hombro y yo tomé su cintura, fue como si por un momento me conociera a mi mismo, como si por primera vez me sintiera….. completo…

Tal vez los tragos si se nos subieron un poco, uno que otro paso de baile se salía del compás y nos sacaba una risilla divertida en vez de quitarnos las ganas de bailar. estaba tan extasiado de sentir sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, que no se cuando eso ocurrió, quise ver la expresión de su rostro cuando mis dos manos tomaron su cintura y la pegaron a mi, pero no pude, su cabeza descansaba en mi hombro dejándome sentir todo el perfume de su pelo que olía como su nombre, tan pacifica y tan sumisa en el baile era, que de no ser por el movimiento juraría que dormía en mis brazos.

_**"su cuerpo pegado al mío la sangre me alborotó, y después de dos canciones, en la boca me besó" **_

El aire acondicionado del lugar empezó a enfriar mas de la cuenta, eso me dijo que habían pasado oras, tal vez ya era de noche. No me importaba.

"eres calido"- me susurró-"hueles bien"- dije sin pensar.

La segunda pieza acababa ya, nuestras miradas se encontraron y quise cerrar con broche de oro, pero no pude… ella se me adelantó, su sabor era delicado pero aturdía mis sentidos, mi mano viajó de su cintura a su nuca y después de enredarse en su seda rosada, la jalé aun mas a mi, cuando nos separamos su mirada era fuego, la mía debía ser igual o mayor, cuando pasé mi lengua por mis labios sonreí… Sabían a champagne… y a cerezas.

Y de mi brazo salió conmigo y nos perdimos no solo en la obscuridad de la noche, sino también, en la de nuestros deseos.

_**"y allí en un hotel de paso, las medias negras volaron, también volaron mis ansias y en su cuerpo aterrizaron" **_

Su piel era toda exquisita, pronto la negrura de su ropa dejó de cubrirla y me reveló todo su esplendor. solo le quedaban encima esas medias negras que primero vi, me deleité al quitárselas con lentitud, casi lamentando arrojarlas por ahí, pero no tanto cuando al estar lejos de ella las prendas perdieron su belleza y encanto. Mi propio deseo solo me dejaba percibir sus tiernas caricias y besos, pronto mis suposiciones se vieron confirmadas, sus hermosos pechos estaban hechos para mis manos, para mi boca y para mis ojos. el bello sonrojo nunca dejó sus mejillas y sus labios enrojecieron bajo mis besos, sus esmeraldas brillaban cual mar al mediodía, su piel se enchinó bajo los roces de nuestros cuerpos, y pronto el sentimiento de estar completo fue totalmente pleno cuando la hice mía.

El sudor salía de nosotros a pesar del frio del cuarto, pero la hoguera que ardía dentro nuestro era inextinguible, fiera y abrazadora, pero triste mente, destinada a consumirse a si misma como cualquier fuego.

_**"en sublime comunión nuestros cuerpos se juntaron, quisimos amarnos mas pero las fuerzas nos faltaron" **_

Hubo silencio, quise saber todo de ella, pero no quise romper el momento, ella yacía sobre mi como si el colchón fuera demasiado frio para su comodidad, su hermoso cuerpo subía y bajaba junto con mis respiraciones, sus ojos ocultos no me dejaban ver si ya dormía, con ternura besé donde su cabello debía de estar ocultando su frente antes de que mi propio letargo se apoderara lentamente de mi, y su dulce aroma terminó de rematarme y arrojarme al mas profundo, agradable y mas sin embargo poco deseado sueño de mi vida.

_**"desperté como a las 9:00, no se a que hora se marchó, solo hallé las medias negras que me dejó en el buró" **_

Por un momento no quise despertar, no quise comprobar si fue un sueño, pero la soledad de la cama me hizo tomar en cuenta esa idea. el reloj del lugar marcaba las 9:00 am, por ningún lado la vi, ni en el baño ni en ningún lado, a mi lado mis pertenecías tal cual las dejé, mi dinero completo que pronto me lamenté de contar por desconfianza, pero mas por tratar de ponerle precio a esa noche; aunque lo hubiera tomado le quedaría debiendo, por que por esa noche que ahora dudaba de su realidad, fui feliz, completo, mis ojos se pasearon una vez mas como queriendo que saliera de una pared, pronto sobre el buró dos rosquillas negras llamaron mi atención, las tomé y percibí la leve pero ya inolvidable escancia de Sakura-Chan, supe luego de salir del lugar, que no solo ella se fue ese día.

_**"eh buscado en aquel bar pero nunca mas volvió, me dejó sus medias negras… pero mi alma se llevó" **_

No se cuanto a pasado, aquel momento me pareció tan eterno cuando lo viví, que ahora lo efímero que fue trastorna mi percepción. el mismo bar, el mismo licor, la misma barra y música, pero ella por ningún lado. ahora un cuerpo sin alma le pide al cantinero copa tras copa y botella tras botella, como si en cada sorbo recuperara un poquito de ella, como si bajo el velo del alcohol cada chica tuviera el pelo rosa. Mi vida vivió a ser gris, pero por lo menos por un momento, fue rosa, fue verde… fue negra… como sus medias.

"cantinero, un tequila, por favor"- pedí para marcharme por fin.

"y un champagne"- dijo una voz detrás de mi. Me volteé y en el breve lapso antes de que mi boca se encontrara con otra mas fina. Sonreí… mi ángel de la noche se apiadó de mi, no le pareció justo llevarse mi corazón y dejarme a cambio solo sus medias negras. apenas la besé... me sentí completo de nuevo.


End file.
